


Friends, Family, Pizza and Pie

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Happy Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean didn’t want to celebrate his 40th birthday but friends, family, pizza and pie made it special.





	Friends, Family, Pizza and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A Dean birthday drabble written for spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com.

Dean looked around the table and smiled. He hadn’t wanted to celebrate his fortieth birthday – who the ever-loving-fuck would want to celebrate turning forty?! – but Sam had arranged a surprise party and Dean was kinda pleased he had. Dean had never even expected to live to forty.

His family and friends were gathered around the war room table, eating pizza, drinking beer and generally chilling. His mom was laughing at something Donna had said. Rowena, Charlie and Jody were in deep conversation. Bobby was teaching Jack how to play poker, aided by Ketch. Cas and Sam were seated next to him, watching him when they thought he wasn’t looking.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’m great, thanks Sammy.” Dean grinned, because right now he was. He’d added a huge freaking padlock to the flimsy screwdriver holding Michael captive.

And of course, there were several birthday pies instead of cake.


End file.
